


Seems like destiny

by ezkis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Handon, Handon Weekly November Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis
Summary: Hope and Landon are forced into a blind date, but destiny had a surprise waiting for them.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Seems like destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot part of the Handon Weekly Challengue for November. I know it's not very good since my motivation for writting it's practically dead but I hope you all can enjoy it.
> 
> In this story Hayley is still alive and the Mikaelsons still have the Hollow inside.

Hope was studying some old magic books in her room in the Compound as most days since she graduated from the Salvatore School, when her mother enters.

“Hope, you can’t spend all your time trying to solve the Hollow problem” Hayley says and sits beside her in the bed.

“I also paint” Hope answers harshly knowing how this conversation was going to develop.

“You haven’t even exited the Compound since you finished school, you need to rest.” Hayley argues

“I have to fix this mom, enough time I have lost in the school.” Hope says clearly tired of this conversation.

“Hope, this is not your responsibility” Hayley answer sounding more comprehensive knowing how hard this for Hope was.

“Yes, it is. It’s all my fault, my family is part away for me!” Hope answers getting anxious about it.

Hayley at hearing that hugs her trying to calm Hope. “They did it because they want a good life for you, okay? So, don’t waste all of it trying to solve it” She says while still hugging her daughter. “Don’t be so hard on yourself and try to have some fun” Hayley tells her when they break the hug.

Hope doesn’t say anything and just looks away, but then Hayley has an idea. “This week they are going to do like a blind date thing in the Rousseau's. Why don’t you go and try to talk to someone of you age while distracting you from all of this?”

“What!” Hope snaps surprised while rolling her eyes incredulous. “There is no way that I am going to a blind date. Aren’t mothers supposed to be against and worried about their daughters dating?” Hope argues annoyed by the idea.

“If anything, I am scared for the poor guy that will end up in a date with you. Hope, you could have fun, let’s make a deal I won’t bother you for two weeks with going out if you try it” Hayley proposes knowing that this will convince her.

Hope debates about it and comes to the conclusion that is worth it. “Okay, I will do it, but you will have to fulfill your word.”

“I will Hope, but you also have to promise me that you will try to be nice and have fun in the date” Hayley adds.

“I am always nice” Hope answers with a smile.

“When you want. Also, you will have to fill a form, so they can choose your perfect fit” Hayley adds.

“Ah, this is worse than I thought.” Hope protest.

**Landon Pov**

Landon is playing the guitar in his room when Rafael storms in “I have a surprise prepared for you”

“What are you talking about?” Landon asks confused while he puts the guitar in the case.

“That bar that is near where you work, the Rousseau's, is having a blind date session and I have already signed you” Rafael explains.

Landon can’t believe what he is hearing, “What! Why did you do that?” he shouts furious.

“Calm down, you need to get out and try to meet someone new, since we know each other I haven’t seen talk to any girl. It will be good for you” Rafael argues.

“Raf, I don’t need any relation. I am fine single” Landon says, still disbelief about this idea.

“Landon, just try it. You don’t lose anything and maybe there is luck. Please, at least once. I promise I won’t insist more on this if you try it” Rafael tries to convince him.

Landon thinks about it, and finally accepts knowing that Rafael won’t stop until he does. “Okay, but only one time and don’t expect that anything will come out of it”

“Perfect, you won’t regret it, believe me” Rafael adds with a smile.

**The day of the date**

Landon is having a hard time to choose the clothes for it, even if he still doesn’t want to go he can’t avoid being nervous about it. After some minutes he just gets the first shirt and jeans that he sees and exits the room. He finds Rafael waiting for him in the door “Good luck Landon, and try to be positive. Okay?”

“Yeah but remember this is the last time I am doing this” Landon answers before he exits the apartment. In the way to the bar his doubt about it increase exponentially. Why Raf always convince him to this things that never end up well? He has to learn to stop his wild ideas.

He arrives some minutes earlier of the scheduled time as even if he doesn’t care much about it, he want to be on time. He finds a waiter in the door that seems to be organizing the people that is arriving. “Hi” Landon says gaining his attention.

“Hi, are you coming for the blind dates” he asks.

Landon hesitate a second thinking that he could skip this but remembers the promise to Raf “Yes, I am Landon Kirby”

The waiter smiles at hearing that and looks at a list he has. After some seconds of looking for his name, he finds it “Let me guide to your table.”

Landon follows him until they get at their table, “Who is my date?” He asks a bit nervous about who he will end up with, specially considering Rafael filled the form.

“Hope Mikaelson, I’m sure she will come soon” the waiter answers before leaving.

At hearing that name, he can’t avoid thinking about her first and only crush. Hope Marshall, the girl that he used to serve Milkshakes and can’t get out of his mind. This was clearly not a good start if he was already thinking about another girl

**Hope Pov**

She was reading a book she found recently about old curses, when her mom shouts through the door “Don’t forget about the blind date”

“I haven’t” she lies since she completely did. She closes the book, gets dressed with the first thing she finds and walks down to the exit of the compound where she finds Hayley.

“Have fun and try to make a friend” she says looking at Hope.

“Yeah” Hope answers not convinced.

“Also try to not scare your date” Hayley adds laughing before kissing her cheek.

“I will try my best” Hope says with a forced smile before leaving.

After some minutes walking, she arrives at the place. She takes a second to prepare for it and enters. Inside she finds a waiter that asks for her name, “Hope Mikaelson” she answers.

He looks in the list and finds her name “Perfect, you date it’s already there”. Then Hope follows him and when she gets near the table, she can’t believe who it’s there “Landon?” she asks shocked.

Landon that was looking at his phone, nearly drops it as he recognizes the voice. “Hope” he says as he looks ups to her. When their eyes meet, Landon gets lost in the deep blue of hers while Hope does in his green ones.

“It’s okay that you two already know each other or you want a change of date?” The waiter interrupts them.

“No no, it’s fine” Landon instantly snaps still disbelief that she is here, “at least from my part” he adds at realizing his words and how the sounded.

“I’m also okay with it” Hope says softly while she sits down.

“Perfect, I will come later for your commands” the waiter adds before leaving.

“So, how have you been? It’s been so long since the last time we met” Landon asks trying to start the conversation clearly nervous.

Hope thinks if she should just give the typical answer or not, but something about him even after all this time makes her open up “Dealing with the same family problem as I was in the past. How about you? You disappeared and I didn’t know about you anymore” Hope asks regretting her last words as she sounded hurt about it.

“Sorry for that, I got moved of home very quickly. I tried to say goodbye, but I wasn’t able before to find you before I left.” He explains himself.

“Don’t apologize , it was just really bad timing. I got grounded and had to spend some weeks at home, that’s why I wasn’t in Mystic Falls at that moment” Hope adds trying excuse him since he sounded guilt about it.

They spend some seconds looking at each other until Landon breaks the silence “So, you graduated in that private school you were going?”

“Yes, after I came back here and...” Hope stops some seconds thinking what to say. “I mostly spend my time painting” she finally adds hiding her real supernatural dedication. “How about you, why you are in New Orleans?”

“After I left Mystic Falls I got into a decent home in Atlanta where I finished school. Also, I met another guy in a similar situation in my house and we ended up bonding like brothers. He got a scholarship here and I always wanted to come, so we just did it.” Landon explains, after he adds “If you don’t mind I ask, how did you end up in a blind date. I mean, you didn’t seem like a person that would go to this type thing, and... I don’t think it would be hard for you to get a date if you want”

At hearing that Hope can’t avoid blushing, “For being honest, my mother kind of forced me to come to this thing. She thinks… I need to socialize more. Now that you said it, I could ask you the same question”

“It’s funny, because I was also forced to come here by my brother. I was very against coming and all this idea but now I am glad I came here” Landon answers with a smile.

“Me too” Hope adds, and both look at each other. Then the waiter comes back, gives them the menu and leaves. Landon starts reading it and goes to the Milkshake part.

“It’s a pity that they don’t have a Peanut Butter Blast…”

“Whipped Cream on the bottom” Hope completes Landon and causes both to smile. “You remember?” Hope asks surprised.

“Of course, how would I forget it? It was the only good part from that job” Landon answers.

“I have missed them, I haven’t found anything similar in the city”

“I work near this place, so you can always come, and I could try making one.” Landon offers

“Thanks, I will keep it in mind” Hope answers before the waiter comes back and take their commands. They spent the rest of the time talking until the time of the date is over.

“Let me invite you, since this is my city” Hope offers.

“That’s not fair, now I also live here” Landon argues.

“And the next time you invite me to a Milkshake” Hope tries to convince him.

“Okay, but I take your word” Landon adds.

They get up and walk to the exit, while they are doing it Hope sees a photo in the wall of Declan and the reality of her situation then hits Hope.

“Are you okay?” Landon asks as he realizes the change of her face expression.

“Yeah, it was really nice seen you again Landon, but I have to go”

“It was” Landon adds, then Hope kisses his cheek and leaves before he can react.

Hope walks quickly back to to Compound where she finds her mother. “How it went?”

Hope can’t avoid a little smile before answering but it quickly turns into a concern gesture “it was really nice”

“How he was? I’m sincerely surprised that you enjoyed, I had low hopes” Hayley asks.

“My date was Landon” Hope answers.

“That waiter at the Mystic Grill?” Hayley continues asking and Hope nods.

“Then why that worried face? From how your talked about him you seemed to liked him.” Hayley says as she has noticed her daughter’s reaction.

Hope hesitates some seconds but finally answers “He is human, it could never work out between the two of us”

“Hope, that’s not true, relations between humans and supernaturals can work” Hayley adds trying to convince her.

“They never do, look at you and Declan.” Hope answers getting sad with her words.

“You know that was not the reason Declan and I didn’t work. It was because I still love someone else.” Since that words don’t seem to convince Hope, she continues “Also I can always compel him, if you feel it is needed but at least give it a try. I’m pretty sure it will be good for you”

Hope thinks about it and finally seems to be convinced “Maybe you are right, then I need to do something” she says before running to her bedroom. There she gets a paper, write something on it and make it disappear.

**Landon Pov**

After Hope kissed his cheek he freezes and when he recovers, she already left. He walks to his apartment, with a big smile on his face after the date.

When he gets there Rafael is waiting “How it went?”

“Surprisingly good” Landon answers.

“How was she? You seem very happy” he asks very curious about it.

“It was Hope” Landon answers.

“The Hope of Mystic Falls you were all day talking about?” Rafael says surprised.

“Exactly, that Hope”

“That’s amazing that seems like destiny for me. I guess you two are already planning another date or something” Rafael adds excited for his brother.

At that words Landon realized he forgot to ask her phone or something to keep in contact. “Not again” he whispers worried

“What happens Landon?” Rafael asks at seen his face.

“I forgot to...” he starts saying but then a little paper falls from his pocket. Landon bends to the floor and reads it:

_This time I didn’t forget, text me 1589111316-811, Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Also Hope's number is not just random, it is related to Handon. Leave in the comments if you guess the meaning.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
